Some Trigun Randomness
by animeshay
Summary: Well, the trigun cast goes to the mall, and, well, they are really random... and um there is some yaoi... (thanks to those who told me to put that, ur right its good to include the fact) Oh well, please review me!!


I dont own trigun. =( I really wish i did though.  
  
This is my first fic. Please be nice and review me!! Even if you hate it!! I would like to know!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Scene: The Trigun gang is at the Mall. Meryl and Vash are together in JC Penny, Meryl is looking for a jacket and Vash is sitting in a chair near the dressing rooms.*  
  
Meryl: Vash, is this jacket practical? Or should i get one with bigger pockets?  
  
Vash: *mumbling* i really dont care, i think you should have gotten one of the first 150 you looked at.  
  
Meryl: What did you say Vash? *in a very snappy tone*  
  
Vash: *big smile, talking fast, not wanting new injuries* Nothing! I didnt say a thing, um the jacket is fine! Very practical!   
  
Meryl: Ugh, if he wasnt so cute he wouldnt have a thing going for him.  
  
(A/N: i think that is an actual line from the show, but im not sure.) *goes back to looking for clothes, and a very pretty woman steps out of her dressing room. Vash sees and gets a big goofy grin on his face*  
  
Meryl: Ugh. *hits vash on the head, making him fall out of his chair*  
  
Vash: Hey! *pouting* What was that for??  
  
Meryl: Duh, it was for being a total jerk!! * looks sort of hurt*  
  
Vash: *Totally clueless* Geez, it must be her time of the month. Oh well, i hope she finishes soon. I want donuts.  
  
*Wolfwood and Milly are fighting over where to go next in the mall*  
  
Milly: But Im sooooo hungry! Please can we go get food??  
  
Wolfwood: But i really need a cigarette, and you cant smoke in the mall!!  
  
Milly: *getting teary-eyed* But my tummy hurts! And poor Kuroneko is hungry too!! PLEASE??  
  
Wolfwood: Well, i will go smoke, and meet you back at the food court when im done.  
  
Milly: Oh no!! One time my cousin got lost in the mall by herself!! She said it was scary, please dont leave me!!  
  
Wolfwood: Alright, alright.  
  
Milly: Yay!! * they walk to the food court, Milly starts eying the menus. This goes on for, like, half and hour. Wolfwood starts getting annoyed. Finally Milly sighed, and Wolfwood jumped at the sudden movement * This is so depressing.  
  
Wolfwood: What?  
  
Milly: None of these places serve pudding.   
  
Wolfwood: *sarcastically* Aww thats too bad,,,  
  
Milly: *not noticing him* Well i guess i could go for chinese.  
  
Kuroneko: MEOW!!  
  
Milly: Oh, thats right, chinese would be cannabalistic for you.  
  
(A/N: i hope no1 is offended by that in any way, if you are feel free to send me threatening or hurtful emails or reviews)  
  
Wolfwood: Could you just pick a place? *Milly begins eyeing the menus again, and it takes another half hour*  
  
Milly: Gee, nothing looks good. Oh well, im not really hungry anyways! Now you can go smoke your cigarette!  
  
*She gives Wolfwood a big smile, and he faints in exasperation.*  
  
*Meanwhile. Legato and Knives are at the other end of the mall. Legato is trying on some new clothes.*  
  
Legato: So, knivesy, how do i look? *coming out in a hott pink pantsuit, obviously for a woman*  
  
Knives: Well, uh, to tell you the truth, pink doesnt flatter you.  
  
Legato: WHAT?!?!?! But its my favorite color!! And how can you say it doesnt flatter me?? I look gorgeous!!  
  
Knives: Actually you look like you gained 10 pounds. But then, that might just be you eating too many hot dogs. *smirks*  
  
Legato: Oh you are one to talk Mr. "I weigh 165!" I know for a fact that you weigh 183!!  
  
Knives: *GASP* How did you know?!?  
  
Legato: I was spying on you before your shower the other morning.  
  
Knives: *blushing* Wow, Legato, when you are bad it is soooo sexy.  
  
Legato: *Also blushing* Well, you are just sexy.  
  
Knives: Do you need the suit? I think we should go now. *grins*   
  
Legato: Master, I agree.  
  
*They practically run to leave the mall. Unfortunately they are attacked by a huge group of Knives fangirls. Before he knows whats going on, he is tackled to the ground.*  
  
Fangirls: KNIVES!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Knives: *being suffocated and having his clothes ripped off by girls wanting souvineirs* Le... Ga... To... save me.....  
  
Legato: But master, i find this hysterical to watch! *He turns to the hot dog vender that is coincedentally right next to him, gets a hot dog and turns back to watch knives being attacked.*  
  
Knives: *slightly breathlessly, the girls are wearing him out.* If you dont do something i will be forced to go out with that guy in the leather pants and vest who gave me his number earlier!!  
  
Legato: *looking horrified* You wouldnt!! Besides, i dont think I could get you out of that vicious group of females. Why dont you just mess with their minds.  
  
Knives: Yes, of course, i should have thought of that. *Knives starts trying to manipulate their thoughts...*  
  
Fangirls: hahahahaha!! We made it so you cant mess with our heads and send us away!! We LOVE you Knives!!  
  
Knives: Stupid spiders!! *Vash and Meryl walk onto the scene, done with their shopping at JC Pennys and Vash pouting because Meryl wouldnt let him get donuts.*   
  
Vash: Wha... Knives?? * When he realizes that it IS Knives being attacked by fangirls he starts rolling on the floor laughing. Meryl being her usual no fun, all business, self stifles a laugh and calls for security. Security wrestles Knives from the fangirls death grip.*  
  
Knives: Hmmm. Since you saved me I will postpone your death slightly, although inevitably i will wipe out you and the rest of your species. Now, *turning to Legato* I think we should be going. *And they leave*  
  
Meryl: Well, Vash, your brother sure is appreciative. Almost as much as you are smart.  
  
Vash: Hahaha. Wait, are you calling me.... heeey thats mean! *and goes back to pouting*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, was it ok? I know it was pretty short, but review me and i will do more! unless you dont like it. But still review me ok!! Oh, and if you like it and want more, i will always take ideas!! 


End file.
